princess tutu :the love that should have been
by Hika-chan-chi-ru
Summary: okay this is basicaly the love story that should have been in the show princess tutu but anyway Ahiru or duck has been transformed into a human again and wants to confess her love for fakir but does she have the guts read this story to find out
1. Chapter 1

'I wish Fakir would see me more than a friend I am deeply in love with him' Ahiru thought quietly to herself after she had been returned to her human form she was sleeping in Fakirs bed and he was sleeping on the floor. "Fakir are you awake?" Ahiru whispered softly to Fakir "Idiot….what do you want?" Fakir mumbled softly. "I forgot why you're on the floor and not me." "Because I didn't want you to sleep on the floor because it is uncomfortable." "Why don't you get half the bed and I get the other half so you aren't sore from sleeping on the floor tomorrow." "That would be strange Ahiru Idiot." "I won't stop bugging you about it just come on cant we agree this one time?" "Fine scoot over idiot." "Please stop calling me that it makes me unhappy."

Fakir hated when he mad Ahiru unhappy but he had to act like he couldn't stand her because she didn't like him like he liked her. Ahiru scooted over and got one side of the bed and Fakir got half of the bed (as far away from Ahiru as the bed would allow) and Ahiru got the other half and they both drifted softly to sleep. Ahiru woke happily and was surprised how Fakir was hugging her when she woke up 'I can't believe he is hugging me so tightly and oh my gosh he is squeezing my waist too!' Ahiru thought quietly to herself as she was blushing tomato red. Ahiru had to let this moment end no matter how much she didn't want to "Uh Fakir wake up please your hugging me and its uncomfortable!" Ahiru lied so Fakir wouldn't think she liked him.

"Baka how the hell did I end up hugging you!" Fakir let go and turned his face away from Ahiru because he was blushing. "I don't know Fakir but it made me extremely uncomfortable." Ahiru said as a complaint "Well then I didn't know you hated me that much!" Fakir spat out with his feelings hurt. "Fakir I…I didn't mean it like that." Ahiru said with sorrow in her voice. "Then how did you mean it?" Fakir asked angrily "I…I…I don't know how I meant it." Ahiru mumbled. "Well if it made you so uncomfortable I guess I won't touch you anymore." Fakir had to say it with no emotion but he was cut deep in his heart. "Fine then I guess you won't. Hey do you wanna go down to the pond today since school is out?" Ahiru asked changing the subject. "Sure I have nothing better to do why don't we get dressed and head down for some breakfast then we'll leave." "Okay then."

After Fakir got dressed he knocked on his room door to see if Ahiru was dressed. "Ahiru are you done getting ready yet?" "Yeah I am now." Then Ahiru opened the door and was wearing a white sundress with white heels (like the shoes she wore everyday but just plain white.) "Wow I've never seen you in anything but you school uniform and you leotard." Fakir tried not to blush because he thought she look so cute in that outfit "Well do you like it?" Ahiru said already wishing she never said that sentence knowing Fakir it wasn't going to be a good compliment. "It looks okay I guess." Fakir said holding back what he wished he could say.


	2. Chapter 2 love revealed

After breakfast Ahiru and Fakir walked down to the pond and Ahiru had to change because it was colder than she thought it would be even though the academy was out for winter break. "I forgot how cold his place gets in winter though the last winter I had here was when I was a duck and I got could and couldn't craw into a warm blanket or even get a hug from my mother because I had already left the nest before winter." Ahiru had a sad look on her face and shivered form the cold air "Are you sure you don't wanna go back to the house and stay there instead of walking out in this weather I mean you don't seem to like the cold that much Ahiru." Fakir said with a little hint of caring in his voice. "No I mean I don't like the cold but I get use to it I lived last years snowstorm but I barely made the first few nights until I found a cave somewhere I don't even know where it is or where I was when I found it."

"Well at least you human again and can get hugs from people but don't expect to get one from me since you don't like me hugging you let alone touching you." Fakir was starting to regret saying that because he thought he knew the answer to it "I never said I didn't like you hugging me Fakir I was just caught off guard when I woke up and you had hugged me for a while because you woke me up when you started moving towards me last night but I ignored it and the next thing I knew I was awake and you were hugging me." I hope he doesn't catch on that I like him or I will never hear the end of why would he ever like me. "Wait so you mean you wouldn't mind it if I hugged you every once in a while?" Fakir asked thinking if she was starting to fall for him. "I wouldn't mind it that much." Ahiru said with a little regret in her voice. "Okay then maybe you wouldn't mind if I did this." Fakir said as he hurled himself at Ahiru and bear hugged her. "Eeekk! QUA-!" before Ahiru could finish Fakir covered her mouth so she wouldn't be stuck in her duck form for a week.

"Hey Fakir there's the pond!" Ahiru yelled running over to the dock by the pond which was now covered in ice from the cold. "Wow we haven't been here in forever." Fakir said happily. 'I think this might be the right time to tell her about how I really feel.' Fakir thought to himself. "Ahiru can I tell you something?" Fakir asked as the blush started to come onto his face so he just looked at his reflection in the ice. "Sure what is it Fakir?" "Well okay I have felt this way for a while and I wanted to tell you that I….I uh…..I um well you see I love you Ahiru." Fakir said looking down swaying his feet back and forth. "Really Fakir because i...i...I cant say it beacause I'll vanish" Ahiru said as they were both blushing bright red. "Ahhh Ahiru!" Fakir screamed as Ahiru hugged him and sent them flying off the dock and onto the hard ice covering the pond.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahiru we gotta leave now it looks like a snow storm is coming." Fakir said as they both saw the sky turn gray and snow started to fall as the wind picked up. "Oh i guess we have to go now." Ahiru said clumsily sliding across the icy pond. Ahiru ended up falling on her butt and blushed whenever Fakir laughed and slided gracefully almost like he was skating with no skates went over to Ahiru and got her to her feet holding on the her tightly. "Idiot...we have to work on your balance." Fakir said as he guided Ahiru to the solid yet icy ground. "Yeah you are goin to have to teach me but after this storm passes." Ahiru said wishing that there was no storm and that she was still hugging Fakir on the ice. "Hey Fakir there's a shed over there!" Ahiru said pointing at a shed in the distance. "It doesn't look to unstable so come on the wind is picking up." Fakir said sprinting towards the shed while carrying Ahiru in his arms. "F-F-Fakir I'm freezing!" Ahiru shivered while she talked. "Me to Ahiru but we are at the shed now so come on lets go inside." Fakir said opening the door to the shed.

* * *

**Guys i know the chapter is super short and sorry i havent posted in a whiles, school has been ugg but i will post as soon as possible**


	4. Chapter 4 the night in the shed

_HEY GUYS...I know i havent uploaded in FOREVER and stuff the thing is i lost the paper that the orignal story was on so I'm just gonna make it up from here i remember the main story line and where it goes but not what is said and stuff...so yea I DO NOT OWN Princess Tutu all rights go to the creators :)_

* * *

"Here Ahiru get in the shed now before the storm gets any worse." Fakir said setting Ahiru down on a bale of hay. "Thanks Fakir but you didn't have to carry me the whole way you must be really tired." Ahiru said putting on her coat. "Ahiru it's ok I'm perfectly fine and you are technically my girlfriend now so i can carry you if i want to." Fakir said as they both blushed." 'OH MY GOSH HE ACTUALLY CALLED ME HIS GIRLFRIEND!' Ahiru thought quietly to herself. "hey Fakir we should make a bed out of all this hay because i don't think this storm will let up by tonight." Ahiru said getting up and moving the hay around. "ok Ahiru." they both started making a bed and Fakir found some blankets in the back corner of the shed. "Come on Ahiru lie down and lets go to sleep." Fakir said laying on the make shift bed they made. "Ok Fakir." Ahiru said laying down next to him as Fakir put his arms around her and they both fell silently asleep together.

* * *

i know its a short chapter guys but like i said i have to make the rest up and i need to refresh my mind on what happens in the real anime so i will upload as soon as i can later

LOVE YOU GUYS BYEEEE 3


	5. Chapter 5 Ahiru and Fakir

_heyyyyyyy guys its me updatin my princess tutu story...sorry its summer and i was with my family and it might take me a while to update when school starts back up and all… and thanks for the reviews keep em coming and tell me if u guys have any ideassss I would love to hear em!...so on with the long awaited storyyyy_

* * *

As Ahiru woke up she noticed she was hugging Fakir and she didn't feel the hay under her skin but she was afraid of moving because she didn't want to even let go of Fakir. 'I never wanna let go of Fakir I never want this to end but it has to.' Ahiru sighed and realized that Fakir was already awake and she had her head buried in his chest. "Oh Ahiru your awake now that's good." Fakir loosened his grip around Ahiru's waist so she could move her and look at him. "Yeah. Wait how long have you been awake?" Ahiru looked at Fakir and realized how cute he looked with his hair all messed up like that. "Oh only a few minutes and I woke up earlier and walked us back to the house I erased Karon's memory so he thinks we got back last night instead of 3 in the morning." Fakir realized he had his hand in Ahiru's hair which had come out of its braid and he thought it looked a little better that way. "Oh and Fakir I wanted to ask you if you could make me say the L word even though you know how I feel." Ahiru let her hair (her bangs had grown out a bit) fall into her face so Fakir couldn't see her eyes. "Ahiru I would do anything for you and the story of the Prince and the Raven is over and long forgotten so I already made it so you wouldn't vanish if you say you love someone." Fakir moved Ahiru's hair out of her face so he could look at her. "Then you should've told me that before. I wanted to say it but I couldn't and I didn't expect you to just come out and say it you've never acted like that around me before you acted like you hated me that's why I never told you." Ahiru looked away from Fakir because her eyes were getting watery. "Ahiru I came out and said that because I knew it was the right time and I didn't know if we would be alone like that again. I do love you and I want to hear you say that and I made you wouldn't vanish if you ever said that to me." Fakir looked at Ahiru and saw her eyes getting watery. "Ahiru you don't need to cry please don't. I hate it when you cry." Fakir cupped Ahiru's face in his hand and wiped her tears with the others. "Fakir I-I'm sorry I j-just so happy right now." Ahiru dug her face into Fakir's chest and cried tears of happiness. When Ahiru stopped crying she looked Fakir in the eye and said "Fakir I love you."

* * *

_Guys I hope u people like this! I will update soon and I know its long but hey I haven't updated in a long time maybe I will have a new chapter up next week! Message me if u have any ideas and next time I may even bring trouble for Ahiru and Fakir *laughs evilly*_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey its another update I have a lot of free time on my hands as summers ending so I is updating stuffs and I think I might start a Pokemon story….give me your feedback I always love hearin your ideas so I guess on with the story… :)

* * *

After Ahiru and Fakir got out of bed and ate some breakfast they decided to go on a walk. "Ahiru why don't we go to the park today?" Fakir suggested since they were just walking around. "Sure Fakir why not I haven't been there in forever." Ahiru looked down at Fakir's hand 'Why isn't he holding my hand he does love me I mean he said he did so why won't he hold my hand I don't wanna just grab it if he isn't ready but is it cuz he doesn't really love me or is he just taking it slow….' Ahiru kept worrying inside her head when Fakir noticed the look in her eye he stopped and made her look at him. "Ahiru is something wrong?" Fakir had a little concern in his voice which surprised Ahiru. Ahiru was still worrying in her head so she didn't hear him. "Ahiru! Talk to me!" "Huh! Oh Fakir did you say something?" "Baka. Didn't you ever learn to listen when people ask you something? I asked if anything was wrong you look worried." Fakir moved his face to where his was a few inches from hers which caused her to blush and him to chuckle (I know I'm making Fakir a lot more open than he is in the anime but it's my story and I will make it the way I want and you guys know how much you want him to act like that) "W-Well I was just wonderin i-if you w-were gonna take t-things a little slow?" Ahiru stuttered because her face was red as a tomato Fakir's face had never been this close to hers before. "Why do you want me to take it slow, I am your first boyfriend aren't I? Well only if you wanna take it slow then I will take it slow." Fakir moved his face a little farther from Ahiru's since he thought she wanted to take things slow. "Well we could take things a little slow but I would like it if you held my hand every once in a while." Ahiru looked at her feet and blushed even more (if that's even possible) Fakir leaned his head against Ahiru's and took her hand in his which caused them both to blush. "Ahiru all you have to do is tell me what you want and I'll make it happen." Fakir looked into Ahiru's crystal blue eyes while she looked down at her feet still. "Fakir lets go home where we have more privacy." Ahiru moved her head away from Fakirs and started walking towards Karon's house Fakir following beside her their hands intertwined.

* * *

Again a long chapter and I'm writing these in like one day so I'm gonna have plenty of updates for a while sooooooo yeah review please I really like how the story's goin and I will add a little action and stuff and not just make it a romance thing! I promise so uhhhhh latersssssssss


	7. Chapter 7 love and secrets

Hey I'm on a roll music gives me inspiration for moreeeess and I has been typing a few chapterssss sooooo anyway on with the story and it might be a little longerrrr!

* * *

When Ahiru and Fakir got home they ran up to Fakirs room (no it's not what you think they is gonna do!) And sat on his bed. "Ahiru are you ready to let go of my hand yet?" Fakir looked down at Ahiru being a little taller than her 'Ahiru is so pretty I wonder why guys don't swarm her at school.' "I never wanna let go of you Fakir." Ahiru laid her head on Fakir's shoulder letting her hair fall out of her braid. "Ahiru your gonna have to let go of me sometime I still have needs I need to "go" and eat plus I need to shower too." Fakir rested his head on Ahiru's and looked outside to see the sunset as beautiful as Ahiru to him. "Well I guess I could let go for those reasons but anytime we're alone I'm never letting go of you ever." Ahiru loosened her grip on Fakir's hand and he got up and came back and found Ahiru staring out the window looking deep in her thoughts. 'Fakir is acting so perfect it's almost unnatural I mean is it really him or did he disappear and got replaced I miss us having those fights and I miss him not being so honest I mean I do love him but those are the things I love about him. Why is he acting so weird?' Ahiru kept staring at the sunset that was slowly fading away and day turning into night. Fakir slowly walked out of the room and walked downstairs and went for a walk without Ahiru. 'I can't keep up being in this I've been in it all day and it's killing me when will Fakir be back from making Ahiru's necklace so she won't turn into a duck anymore?' Fakir walked all the way to the wall and turned into a strange man whom only Fakir knew. "Fakir? Are you done yet?" The man whispered suddenly Fakir stepped out of the shadows with a little black box. "Yes Kyo I'm done so you can go back home I'm heading back to Karon's house so goodbye now." Fakir walked off and headed back to the house. Ahiru was sitting in Fakir's desk chair slowly brushing her hair realizing how long it was she wondered what her hair would look like a little shorter when Fakir walked in she didn't pay any attention to him and just kept brushing her hair. "You know your hair looks really pretty when you let it out on your braid." Fakir walked up behind Ahiru and set the black box on the table making Ahiru's eyes go straight to the box. "Fakir what is this?" Ahiru said laying the brush down and pointing at the box. "Well it's a necklace I had made for you so you don't turn into a duck anymore as long as you wear it." Fakir took the box and opened it revealing a blue pendant that Ahiru thought looked beautiful "Fakir thank you so much I love it!" Ahiru hugged Fakir 'he seems to be back to normal now.' Ahiru turned around and let Fakir put the necklace on her looking down at the necklace she felt amazed that Fakir would do that for her. "Fakir I really can't thank you enough I really am happy about you giving me this necklace." Ahiru looked at Fakir's deep green eyes. "You don't have to thank me Ahiru it's the least I can do for my girlfriend." Fakir wrapped his arms around Ahiru placing his forehead against hers. "Fakir." Ahiru looked into Fakir's eyes even more than before and Fakir looked back at her. "Ahiru." Fakir said before pressing his lips to hers and closing the distance (thought in unison) 'finally he/I kissed me/her'

* * *

OMG I know this chapter is long but I put a little twist will this Kyo come back or was he just in this and I finally made them kiss I know the moment is cheesy and all but hey I wrote it! Review and keep in touch with meeee


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys again Is back I have been typing the past three chapters in a row! So let us begin!

* * *

Fakir was the one to end the kiss though he didn't want to end it he had to because he was extremely tired from working all day. After the kiss Ahiru looked down immediately to hide how red her face was causing Fakir to chuckle. "Ahiru did you really want to kiss me that badly?" Fakir had a smirk on his face when asking this. "What do you think? I've been waiting since you told me you loved me." Ahiru looked up at Fakir removing her hands from his hair and lowering them back around his neck. "Ahiru I'm sorry if I upset you I didn't mean to." Fakir had leaned his face against Ahiru's again. "It's ok Fakir I just really wanted to kiss you." "Hey Ahiru maybe we should get to bed it's pretty late." Fakir took Ahiru's hand in his and they both fell onto the bed Ahiru turned over to face Fakir. "Fakir could I at least get a kiss goodnight?" Ahiru brought her face closer to his. "That's what I wanted to hear you say." Fakir leaned and kissed Ahiru gently and Ahiru put her face into his chest and fell asleep the minute she touched him and Fakir buried his head into Ahiru's hair and soon fell asleep.

* * *

HEYYYYYY short this time you never know what I might do I promise I will put in problems with them but I want it to start out perfect and stuff. And I have another story if you wanna check it out I'm blocked on what to do next on this story so no updates for a while….. sorry… oh well check out my other story if ya wanna


	9. Ummmmmm

Hey Guys I'm kinda stumpped on my Princess Tutu Story right now so when I do update it idk when I will so I will try to start a new story in its place and all I just dont know what to do...give me feed back if you have any Ideas Please!


	10. SORRY

Hey, I know I haven't updated in **FOREVER** but I have had Major writer's block on this story so if anyone would like to take this story** PLEASE **PM me if you would like...I don't have the sense to continue it at all...and I will chose 1 person to take it over...and give me the right to this first however many chapters their are...I'm sorry guys...but i will have another Amuto Story up and i will try to continue the other one. I will also have a Fruit's Basket story up later...Please Forgive me!

~Hikaru-chan~

Ahiru- you're evil for giving up on us

Hikaru- SHUT UP!

Fakir- I'm staying out of this

Hikaru- whatever and I am REALLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY sorry... 3 all of you guys that liked it!

OH AND I WILL GIVE YOU GUYS THE NEW OWNER OF THE STORY...I SHALL GIVE YA THEIR NAME! so you can keep up with it if you really liked it!


	11. I won't Forget

HitomiChildoftheMoon

is the Adopter of the story, again sorry for giving up on it...but I myself and looking forward to how it will turn out, I will try to update to the best of my abilities. I'm just goin through a rough time...My bf is an ass and won't talk to me...Idk how it's gonna end...So my stories might take a sad turn for a bit...But with y'all support I know I can get through it...So I guess this is where the story ends...Goodbye Princess Tutu. :( R.I.P


End file.
